nederlandse_castle_cats_rpgfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lijst van verhalen
Bestand:Questboard.png Dit is een lijst van alle verhalen die door gebruikers geschreven zijn. Deze gaan over hun toegeschreven personage, maar natuurlijk zit er ook wat fantasie in. Donderslag or Thunderstrike Stad van As Nadat zijn vader is overleden, gaat de jonge Molotov op reis naar de geboortestad van zijn vader, om daar zijn as te verstrooien, zoals die had gewild. Hij reist ver van zijn geboortestad, de hoofdstad met de riddersgilde die was beschermd door de muren van het reusachtige paleis. Nu is hij ver weg van de bescherming en helemaal alleen, waar Pugomancher en al zijn hulpjes hem zonder moeite kunnen pakken. Dan komt hij in een vreemd stadje, waar elke dag hetzelfde lijkt te gebeuren. Molotov is vastbesloten om het stadje te helpen, maar hij komt erachter dat niet iedereen is als hij zich voordoet en ze dragen allemaal hun eigen verhalen mee. Zal Molotov het mysterie kunnen ontrafelen? Luipaardklauw Angels verraad Angel, een jonge poes met potentie, wordt verbannen uit de Hemelstam. Ze daalt af naar de aarde en moet helemaal opnieuw beginnen. Ze komt terecht bij de Vredebewaarders, maar hoort ze daar wel thuis? En dan probeert de Kwaardaardige Pug haar ook nog te pakken te krijgen. Zal Angel uit de klauwen van de Kwaardaardige Pug kunnen blijven en haar draai vinden bij de Vredebewaarders? Of zal ze uiteindelijk alleen eindigen? Morgenpoot Azure's Zoektocht Azure was de bewaker van een tempel, maar enkele avonturiers gingen naar binnen en stalen het oude artefact, zodat hij vertrok. Het was toch niet iemand van dit gilde? Als de Wijzen hem een waarschuwing geven, beseft Azure dat hij de andere ridders niet meer kan vertrouwen. Wie hebben het oude artefact, de Vederstaf, gestolen, en daarmee Azure's opdracht doen falen? Wie hebben ervoor gezorgd dat hij zijn status als bewaker verloor? Wie van het gilde, zijn niet wie ze zeggen dat ze zijn? Mvs109 De Orde van de Haarbal Wanneer een spreuk niet zo gaat als gepland, komt de oude aartsmagiër in een wereld terecht die niet zijn eigen is. En hij is plotseling een kat geworden. Dit kan problematisch wezen. Nevellicht Dango's Lot Jij hebt me overgelaten aan mijn lot… Nu is het mijn beurt om jou aan je lot over te laten… Nadat Dango zijn beste vriend in de steek liet toen hij bijna ging vallen van het ravijn, werd hij overgelaten aan zijn lot. De jonge kater ging met angst om ooit nog gezien te worden weg van zijn thuis. Dango weet dat hij een enorme fout heeft begaan, maar hij weet dat hij het verleden niet kan veranderen. Zijn overleden vriend volgt hem steeds in duistere plaatsen en Dango wordt steeds geteisterd door hem. Dango moet sterk blijven, zeker wanneer zijn overleden vriend hem steeds komt teisteren. Dango is gemaakt voor het duister, dus waarom zou hij zelfs nog bang zijn voor zijn overleden vriend? Zonnepoot De poes met het Opalen Hart Jonge poes, zo zal je niet sterven. Jij vond de steen, jij verdient een wens. Als Halley nog maar een jonge poes is, wordt ze weggesleurd door een rivier naar een voor haar onbekende bestemming. De rivier verandert haar leven echter voorgoed. In haar nieuwe huis begint Halley de vaardigheden van een Magiër te ontwikkelen, maar er is echter een probleem. Ze is de Poes met het Opalen Hart. Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Gebruikersportaal Categorie:Lijsten